Lured into the Darkness
by DivineHazex
Summary: Jade leaves her hometown Duncanville, Georgia and her horrible past behind and moves in with her aunt, who lives in Beacon Hills. But this does not necessarily make her life easier.
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's POV**

_Numb. _

_Empty._

_This was what I was feeling right now. I didn't even respond when the sheriff shook me, yelling at me to say something. My heart was beating rapidly, my breathing was ragged. I looked beside me to see the dead bodies then looked down on me. Blood everywhere. My hands, my clothes. I tried to control my breathing and tightening my hold on the sheriff's arms, not wanting to lose balance and fall._

"_What did you see, Jade? What did you see?" The sheriff said in a softer tone._

_I shook my head and squeezed my eyes closed as I remembered the things I had seen just an hour ago. I had cried violently, trying my best to save them. But I couldn't. _

"_I-I didn't…" I drifted off as I got dizzy. After that all went black._

**Narrator's POV**

12 hours later Jade finally opened her eyes again, she had be sent to the local hospital in Duncanville, Georgia. She still felt dizzy and like the world was spinning. She groaned lightly as the bright light hit her and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the pain to go away, but it didn't work. After a few minutes she looked around the room and realized that she wasn't in her own room.

"What?" she mumbled softly to herself, trying to remember what happened the previous night. Or was it maybe more than a day? She started to panic. How long had she been out? She started to breath heavily and just then a black-haired woman, a nurse Jade presumed, walked into her room, checking up on her.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you? Does your head still hurt?" she asked. As a response Jade only shook her head, overwhelmed by all the questions and quite frankly overwhelmed by the whole situation. "I'm alright… I guess." Jade rubbed her forehead, "Where am I? Or better question – Why am I here? What happened?"

"Ah, ah, ah." The nurse shook her head lightly as Jade tried to sit up, gently pushing her back down on the bed with a frown. "You hit your head pretty bad and have a concussion. You have been out for at least a day." Jade knitted her brows in confusion, she was getting frustrated with the lack of information she had gotten as she obviously couldn't remember what happened. The nurse spoke up again, the tone of her voice a bit softer than before: "Listen, I need to ask you a few questions before I can fill you in on more. Your name is Jade Kemp, correct?" The older woman tilted her head a bit to the left side, eyeing the young girl in front of her.

"Yes." Jade's answer caused the nurse to let out a sad sigh and avert her gaze to somewhere else in the room.

"How old are you, Jade?"

"I'm 19… Where are my parents?" the girl quirked a brow and pursed her lips as she asked a question of her own.

The nurse sighed again and turned back to face Jade, her brows furrowed and lips also pursed, not knowing how to start. After a moment she said:" Listen… There is something that happened yesterday night. No one is quite sure what exactly happened. Your parents are not here…" she drifted off, hoping that Jade would catch on. Unfortunately, Jade didn't quite understand and scoffed. This was just too typical. She had never really seen her parents a lot which caused Jade to believe that they didn't really love her.

"Typical… Well, when are they coming? After they finish work? Or maybe not even then?" she rolled her azure hues in annoyance and shook her head lightly.

"No you don't understand…", the black-haired woman drifted off and chewed on the inside of her cheek, "Your parents aren't going to come here… As I said, something happened last night… Jade, your parents aren't among us anymore."

Jade's eyes widened in horror as pieces of her memories flooded her mind. She gripped the bed sheets tightly as she tried to block out these memories. All of a sudden the brunette's sight started to get more blurry as tears formed in her eyes. "No, no, no, no, no." she cried softly to herself and flinched away as the nurse tried to move an arm around her. "Why are you lying to me?!" Jade suddenly screamed, jumping out of the bed. "They can't be dead!" she sobbed, slowly starting to walk towards the door. The nurse acted quickly, grabbing the younger girl by her wrist, however Jade jerked out of her grip and opened the door, tears still streaming down her face. She was determinded to find her parents, they couldn't be dead. "Where are they?" she nearly screamed, leading to a doctor and another nurse to come. The doctor grabbed her by the waist as she tried to run and she tried and tried, tried so hard to get out of his grip. "Jade, you need to calm down." He spoke.

"Where are my parents…" she drifted off as she started to sob hysterically: "MOM! NO! DADDY!" The doctor now dragged her back into her room, the nurses right behind him, making sure she wouldn't escape and Jade buried her head in her hands, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "They cannot be dead." She shook her head as the doctor sat her down on the bed and held her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry for your loss, young one." The older man spoke with a low and confident voice, sympathy crossing his features. "But you need to calm down. Take deep breaths." The devastated girl tried to follow his orders, trying to control her breathing. "That's good. Is there anyone we could call who could pick you up? Preferably someone in the…family." The doctor hesitated before he said the last word. "M-My aunt. Abigail Kemp. She- she lives in a small town in California. Beacon Hills…"

"Okay. You should lay down. I will give you something that will help you sleep and reduce the pain." He nodded towards one of the nurses who walked out of the room to get some medicine as Jade laid down on the bed, drained from energy.

3 days later Jade was on her way to Beacon Hills. Her aunt had come to pick her up and they were both sitting in the car, silent. They had talked a bit in the hospital, but Jade didn't really feel talkative after what had happened to her parents and all those questions she had to answer the police so they could start investigating to try and find the murderer. Jade looked out of the window and sighed, she was literally forced to think about things. Things she'd rather not think about. People she'd rather think about. The murderer she'd rather not think about. Jade closed her eyes to fight back tears. She shook it off and turned to look at her aunt. She hadn't really seen her in a while and she never understood why the two families did not really keep in contact.

"Abigail?" she asked softly, "How come we never really saw each other after… mum, " she swallowed thickly as she said that, "and you had that fight? Was it really that bad?"

Abigail kept her eyes on the road, but sighed. She looked at her niece out of the corner of her eyes. She had no idea how much Jade knew, so she did not want to shock her. She cleared her throat before she spoke:" Well… let's just say that she wanted to keep you safe and we had… quite the different views on our life choices." Abigail nodded to herself, pleased with her answer, even though she had to think about what to say a few times.

"I know about… you know… So what has really happened?" Jade was not going to give up. She looked at Abigail sternly, knowing she would sense her stare or something and would probably give in. She might have been young when she last saw her quirky and lively aunt, but she knew how to pressure her. Abigail did not like being stared at.

Abigail sighed softly and rolled her eyes, annoyed at the fact that her niece tried to pull _that_ trick on her. She gave Jade a stern look before she faced the road again. "Your mother and I had different views on our life choices," she repeated, the tone of her voice was clearly colder now, "you do not need to know anything else. At least not right now."


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Jade had dropped the subject as her aunt never seemed to open up. Abigail would only flick her blonde locks behind her shoulder and shrug it off as if nothing had happened between her and Jade's mother. Jade started to care less about the problem with the time as well and she had no interest whatsoever in having and argument with her aunt. Jade inspected herself in the mirror, her azure eyes staring back at her and scanning her outfit and hair. Earlier that day, she had decided that she was going to go out for the first time by herself and inspect the town and maybe make some friends. She picked up her brown handbag from the floor and headed downstairs, where she met her uncle, Phil.

"You alright, Jade? Where are you off to? Are you actually going out to socialize for once?" he asked her, a goofy grin stretching across his face.

Jade only rolled her eyes in a playful manner and laughed softly, "Oh, shush you! I can socialize!" she responded, which only caused him to laugh.

"I know, I know. I was joking. Have fun out there, kiddo! Don't be too late, Abigail is cooking tonight and she does not like people late for her cooking." Phil said and Jade nodded her head and opened the door, walking out with a smile on her face. She did love her uncle and her aunt, they were both very _odd_ some of the time.

* * *

It had been a pretty warm day in Beacon Hills so Jade decided to walk home from downtown instead of using the crowded bus, which usually provided nothing but sweat and bad air. She sighed softly to herself, she had spent the entire day downtown and had not realised how late it was already so the brunette pulled her phone out of my front pocket and gave her uncle a text, saying that she would be running late for dinner and was very sorry for it. As she turned into another road, Jade suddenly heard screams and gasped in horror as she turned to look into an alleyway and saw two seemingly drunk men hitting on a young woman, who desperately wanted and tried to get away. Anger bubbled up inside of the 19 year old, this could have been the kind of people that had invaded her home and destroyed her life. Jade clenched her fist and dropped her phone in her handbag and threw it onto the floor beside her, she was acting on anger, on impulse and somehow wanted to get revenge, "Hey!" she ran towards them and pushed one away, punched the other in the face as hard as she could before the brunette turned to the younger, blonde girl, " Run!" Jade shouted at her and the blonde did not hesitate one second and ran for it.

As Jade tried to escape herself, one of the men gripped her arm tightly and pulled her back violently, punching her in the face which left her bottom brim bleeding and Jade falling to the floor. The drunk men were certainly not finished, so the other one grabbed her by her dark hair and forced her to stand up that way which created a huge amount of pain. Tears threatened to fall down Jade's cheeks and she cried out in pain as he threw her into the wall.

The men were laughing at her and made fun of her, but Jade did not care. She was in a big amount of pain which was nearly unbearable and they kept kicking and hitting her. With each hit she felt worse, not just physically but also emotionally, she felt as if she had failed her family.

With each kick Jade lost more and more consciousness, she coughed and cried, tried to fight them off but nothing helped. However, somewhere deep inside of her she gained more power, power she had never felt before in her life.

As the taller one of the two men tried to hit the young woman again, she pushed him back, sending him flying back, his head hitting the, momentarily knocking him out. Jade gasped in horror, her azure eyes looking at her left hand, she had no idea what had overcome her. The other man was in shock as well, she took the time to quickly stand up and stare at him with a stern look which made him fall onto his knees, grabbing his throat as he seemingly could no longer breathe. Jade did not know what she was doing, but apparently she did not need to know. When she thought that she had caused enough pain to run, she went for it, heading straight home as quickly as she possibly could, not caring whether anyone saw her and not caring about the pain she was in, she just wanted to get home. I sobbed softly and wiped tears away as she bumped into a body. When she looked up he saw two concerned brown eyes looking upon her, "Whoa, are you okay? What happened?" he took a quick glance around to ensure they were safe before settling his eyes back on her.

"Yes, it's nothing. Just some stupid people," she drifted off, "I just want to get home, that's all. So sorry for walking into you, I should have looked where I was going."

"No, no! That's fine. And I can quickly walk you." He was quick to reply, "My name is Scott, by the way. Come on let's get you home."

"Jade." Was the only thing she responded as she wiped one last tear and nodded, walking in the direction of her new home.

They quickly reached their destination and the brunette turned towards the slightly taller young man, her azure searching for his eyes. "Thank you for walking me. Do you want me to ask my uncle to give you a lift so you don't get hurt?" she asked, raising one eyebrow slightly.

Scott simply shook his head and offered a warm smile. "I will be fine, Jade. I will see you around." He gave a small wave before he took off into the dark night.

Jade turned around and sighed as she entered the house, Abigail looked upon her in horror and asked what had happened.

"I uh, I saved a girl..." But that was not what Jade really wanted to tell her, "Something happened, Abigail. I... I don't know why or how... but I used magic?" The younger girl looked up at her aunt's green eyes which now no longer held worry, but anger and confusion. Jade quirked a brow at Abigail's sudden character change and watched her as she flicked some of her blonde locks back, "Go into your room!" she nearly shouted at her niece, "You cannot use magic! It's not allowed!" she continued in an angry tone which only made Jade furious.

"Do you even consider the fact that I_ saved_ someone using magic?!" the brunette threw back at her, shaking her head in disapproval, "All you care about is the fact that I used magic, the other factors don't count do they?!" She got up from the couch Abigail had sat her on early and angrily stalked towards the stairs before she turned back to her with a scowl, "Oh and you can't tell me what to do, you are not my mother! " Jade saw her usually happy and bubbly aunt frown and sigh but she ran upstairs despite the pain that she was still in and slammed her bedroom door shut. The young girl threw herself onto the double bed and screamed into the pillow. She had always hated arguing and already regretted some things she said, but in her opinion she was old enough to make my her own decisions and should stand her ground_. It is not like intended to use magic_, she thought to herself. The azure eyed girl never knew she still possessed some kind of magic after the family's ancestors and spirits took witchcraft away from them. She was confused and a mess but Jade made a plan of her own. She was going to find her family's book of shadows.


End file.
